Abstract The Community Engagement and Dissemination Core (CEDC) will build upon already established relationships in the community to provide researchers and community members with the recognized need of community engagement in academia, where the value of research evidence and community wisdom will provide effective strategies to address health disparities. This multi-faceted approach will ensure the Center?s meaningful community participation in research, training, and dissemination activates. Recognizing that effective community partnerships are constructed over time through trust, respect, and commitment, the strategies and tasks of the CEDC will be to foster and support the emergence of community engaged or participatory research relationships. Two aims are proposed to accomplish this goal, which will build the capacity of UNTHSC researchers and community partners to establish strong equitable and productive partnerships that address community needs and result in translatable action and impact. The two aims of the CEDC are 1) promote productive, equitable and collaborative roles for community stakeholders to participate in the design, implementation, interpretation and dissemination of health disparities research and 2) develop a mechanism to disseminate research findings, provide study updates, and describe potential implications with fellow researchers, members of the public, and specific community stakeholders relevant for each substantive area. The CEDC will be led by Dr. Emily Spence-Almaguer, Associate Dean for Community Engagement and Health Equity for the School of Public Health, using her specialization in community engagement activities to promote solutions for a healthier community to achieve the aims and objectives of the Core.